A Sense of Permanence
by human28
Summary: Inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife. Draco has been cursed with the ability to time travel. It is something that he cannot control. Why is it that he keeps on finding himself at various stages of Hermione's life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any plot similar to that of _TTW and HP._ Those would belong to the brilliant Audrey Niffenegger and J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This does not follow canon of _The Deathly Hallows_.

Summary: Inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife. Draco has been cursed with the ability to time travel. It is something that he cannot control. Why is it that he keeps on finding himself at various stages of Hermione's life?

* * *

><p><strong>A Sense of Permanence<strong>

Chapter One

_May 1, 1998_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire, England_

There was an approximation of twenty Death Eaters present that evening, seated facing each other. At the head of the rectangular table sat none other than the Dark Lord himself.

_"Albus Dumbledore still lives."_

His voice came out in an angry hiss.

The flames in the fireplace crackled in response. There was only silence from the audience in attendance. It was no secret whose negligence had led to this apocalyptic mistake. As if on cue, all heads turned to stare at the empty chair beside Amycus Carrow, where the infamous Potions professor at Hogwarts once sat.

_"It appears that Severus Snape has betrayed us all."_

A low murmur broke around the room.

"_SILENCE!"_

Another hiss. This was one, sounding less human. A gargantuan emerald green snake appeared from the shadows, slithering onto the table like a queen looking down on her servants. Voldemort ran his skeletal fingers across her scaly skin. The Death Eaters repressed their shudders.

_That snake could sense fear._ They used to say.

"Lucius." Voldemort stated calmly.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring in your son."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes flickered for a brief moment before nodding. _"Dinky!_" He snapped. A shivering house elf materialized beside him.

"You called, master?"

"Draco is summoned by the Dark Lord."

...

Draco did not need to be told that he was summoned. He had already felt the burning sensation on his inner left forearm seconds before Dinky's appearance in the tea room. Narcissa, who had been in the room with him, had clasped her son's arm with a trembling grip, a mixture of worry and fear crossing her porcelain features.

"I'll be fine, mother." Was the only consolation he could give her at the moment. However, standing outside the conference room's brilliant oak doors, he felt the heaviest amount of dread start to weigh on his shoulders. _Do or die, Draco. _

He entered.

"Young Malfoy."

"My lord," Draco automatically responded, bowing his head in respect.

"Come closer."

_In the presence of the Dark Lord, never hesitate. Do not show fear. Show him that you are worthy. _His father's words. A mantra drilled into his head.

He stepped closer, keeping his gaze on the stone wall.

"Do you deem yourself worthy to be a Death Eater, boy?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then you shall accept the task that I am designated to you, and to you alone. Do you think you can accomplish that - young _Draco?_"

There was a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he found it impossible that someone as young, someone as inexperienced as Draco could ever accomplish such a feat, and Draco had not even given him a proper response yet.

"Anything for you, master." His voice came out in a dull monotone.

"Very well then." Voldemort raised his wand and flicked it once. His lipless mouth moved in accordance. That was when Draco felt his entire body jut forward, until he felt himself not more than a meter away from Voldemort's atrocious face. He reeked of death.

Something cold wove itself around Draco's neck. He swallowed nervously.

"Your mission, my dear boy, is to kill Albus Dumbledore with the aid of - this time turner." Draco glanced down in surprise. Indeed, it was. "It's a simple enough task, one that I am certain you will have no trouble completing." His beetle-black eyes glinted cruelly.

"And if I fail?"

Draco could feel his father's eyes boring into the back of his eyes. A foolish question, without a doubt, but Draco had to know. This was no ordinary task. This was - Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in history. Did the Dark Lord really think that a boy, not even a quarter of the Headmaster's age, could defeat him?

"If you fail," Voldemort flicked his wand again. Smoke billowed from his right side, slowly rising, only to reveal a woman, face stricken with tears. Draco's chest tightened.

"Narcissa?"

Lucius Malfoy was obviously startled to see his wife in the room.

"Problem, Malfoy?"

Lucius's face clouded over as Narcissa imploringly stared at her husband with pleading eyes . He cleared his throat and looked away. "None at all, master. Do as you wish with her." This caused a fresh wave of tears from his wife.

"I think, young Malfoy, you have already gathered the answer to your question."

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 1998<em>

_Hogwarts Castle_

_Scotland, Great Britain_

There was a roaring in his ears, so loud that it was such that he could no longer hear the surrounding chaos. It seemed that everywhere he looked, bodies were falling. The grassy field cushioning their fall and staining themselves with blood redder than wine. He could barely feel anything, not the gash on his forehead, nor the aching in his legs as they carried him across, ducking every now and then as bright flashes of light flew from every direction.

He did not know where he was going. He only knew that he needed to find his mother.

The Dark Lord had been right. Draco could not go through with his mission. Instead, he accepted Dumbledore's offer of safety for both himself and his mother. That turned out to be futile, however, as the Death Eaters came for him during the moment itself. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Dumbledore without batting an eyelash, and Draco had made a mad dash for it.

It was amazing how no one had come after him. It seemed that everyone had become preoccupied with the battle.

Everyone, that is, save for his father.

He had halted his son mid-track just before his exit from the Astronomy Tower. _Your mother is somewhere out there. Go find her before the Dark Lord does._

It stunned him that his father still had a soul. Reenergized, Draco had emerged from the castle only to find himself among the beginnings of a war.

The Battle had begun

He had caught sight of many familiar faces. Neville Longbottom, innocence long gone. A great number of Weasleys, red hair aflame. Several of his fellow housemates, wands brandished without pause.

That had been exactly one hour ago.

He stumbled behind a tree to catch his breath. The stench of death was thick in the air.

_How many?_

He squeezed his eyes shut.

A familiar scream reverberated somewhere near him.

_No._

The thought of fleeing vanished completely from his brain and he found himself dashing across the field towards a woman clothed in black, her pale hair glittering underneath the moonlight. He was barely ten feet away when he was hit directly in the chest. The spell sent him to his knees. White hot pain exploded in his chest. His fingers grasped at his cloak as he tried to suck in air. Panic rose in his throat just as he saw something rise from his cloak.

_Impossible._

The time turner linked around his neck was floating right in front of him, gleaming a blinding silver.

But when he screamed, it was not one of terror. It was one of despair. For in his peripheral vision, he saw a jet of green light heading straight for his mother's heart.

_"NO!"_

The last thing he saw before his world went black was a familiar shape jumping in front of his mother, taking the Killing Curse for himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Does this pique your interest? Shall I continue? Do let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any plot similar to that of _TTW and HP._ Those would belong to the brilliant Audrey Niffenegger and J.K. Rowling.

Note: This does not follow canon of _The Deathly Hallows_.

Summary: Inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife. Draco has been cursed with the ability to time travel. It is something that he cannot control. Why is it that he keeps on finding himself at various stages of Hermione's life?

A/N: Thank you to the select few who took their time to review!

* * *

><p><strong>A Sense of Permanence<strong>

Chapter Two

_July 1, 2001_

_Azkaban_

_Somewhere in the middle of the North Sea_

It was always the same dream: Runnning. Flashes of light. A woman crying. Pain. Darkness. These would be interwoven with scenes from the final battle at Hogwarts: His mother screaming. His own despair, a feeling of extreme coldness, and - the time turner.

Impulsively, he reached to run his fingers around his neck. When he had awakened from his blackout at the field, he had been greeted by the grim faces of several Aurors. They had taken him to St. Mungo's to be looked at before taking him straight to the Ministry.

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy is hereby sentenced to one thousand days in prison for bearing the Dark Mark. Only upon completion of this sentence shall he be released from Ministry custody. Is that understood? Any questions? Very well. Strip him of his wand and other possessions. You are all dismissed."_

The Aurors had gone through all of his clothes: His robes, his pockets, and even his shoes. The only things they were able to locate were a couple of Galleons, a quill that was broken in half, his wand, and a silver necklace.

The time turner was nowhere to be found. He made no mention of this, however. He simply told the Aurors that the necklace was a gift from his mother. And no, it did not have any sort of pendant at all.

Draco had not slept a wink that night. He had _seen_ what happened to that time turner. But where exactly was it? It could not have just simply vanished. Did someone take it? Or did it explode just as he thought it had?

This plagued his thoughts mostly during the day. During the night, the nightmares came back to haunt him.

The days seemed to pass by in a blur. He was a quiet prisoner. He kept to himself and stayed out of trouble. He marked the days by scratching one thin line after the other on the stone wall in his cell. There was not much screaming during the night. The Dementors were no longer part of the guard. The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had deemed them to be - unreliable.

On his 1000th day in Azkaban, he found himself scratching the last thin line on his cell wall. It was almost surreal.

He was finally going home.

* * *

><p><em>July 3, 2001<em>

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire, England_

Draco winced upon catching his reflection on one of the manor's many antique mirrors. His skin was so pale he almost looked bloodless. His hair had grown past his shoulders. He was sporting a rather unruly beard and the circles around his eyes looked like bruises. In short, he looked absolutely atrocious.

"Darling, you look atrocious."

"Could not have said it better myself."

Narcissa Malfoy smiled and held out her arms. Draco walked into them and returned wholeheartedly his mother's embrace. "I have missed you, my son." She whispered. "This house was getting far too lonely."

Draco pulled away. "How are you faring, mother?"

Lucius had not survived the war. Voldemort had killed him after learning that he had been the one to set Narcissa free. It was quite possibly the only moment that Draco had ever felt proud of his father.

"Surprisingly well, actually. Now, why don't you go freshen up? Dinner shall be served in a while."

He nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

It was good to be home.

...

His bedroom was gleaming clean. The house elves had apparently prepared it for his arrival. It was already nightfall, so the curtains were drawn and a fire was burning merrily at the corner. He resisted the urge to head straight to sleep at the sight of his bed. His mother was expecting him for dinner.

He headed to the bathroom where he once again took another look at his reflection on the mirror hanging above the sink. He reached for his wand. The Ministry had returned it to him upon his release.

He was about to perform a proper grooming spell when he noticed something strange. His hands were - glowing and...

...disintegrating?

His head seemed to be following suit and so was his feet and his entire body for that matter. His clothes decided to stay behind, however.

It was the most peculiar feeling, but not once did he feel a sense of terror. This almost felt - natural. Familiar, even. But how exactly was this happening?

He did not have time for answers because the next thing he knew, he was swirling away as if he had touched a Port Key.

* * *

><p><em>April 19, 1988<em>

_Somewhere in Muggle London_

He landed on freshly cut grass. It appeared that he was in someone's backyard. He made to stand when he realized that he was stark naked. He dropped down behind a bush. _Bloody hell, where are my clothes_? And then he recalled that they were left behind at the manor. He cursed under his breath. Now what? He did not even have his wand with him! This was insanity!

"Sir, why are you in my backyard?"

He nearly jumped at the sound. His hands went to cover his private parts. A little girl of about 7 was staring at him curiously. She had an unruly mass of brown hair and was dressed in a ruffly red frock.

"Hi there. I was just er, admiring the shrubbery."

"Why don't you have any clothes on?"

"Ah, they were stolen from me."

"JANE!"

An older woman's voice called out from the house. "What are you still doing there? We need to leave or we'll be late for the party."

Draco shot a panicked glance at the little girl - Jane. "Can you make me a promise, Jane?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "That depends!"

_Smart girl._

"Promise me you won't tell anyone that I'm here?" Draco pleaded. He could not believe he was pleading with a kid. He could not risk her telling her parents. They would be a little harder to convince on why he was standing in their backyard naked and talking to their child. And judging from the number of strange devices in the yard, he was in a Muggle residence

"And why shouldn't I?"

"_JANE!_ Five more minutes or I will come out there and drag you to the car."

"YES MUM!" She hollered back.

"You see, its rather embarrassing for me to be seen without any clothes on, don't you think? I'd rather leave your house unnoticed."

Jane thought for a second before nodding. "Alright then." She turned on her heel and stomped back towards the house. Draco heaved a sigh of relief. _That was a close one._ Now, he had only one problem left. Where to go.

He had no wand. No money. He was almost grateful that he did not have time to cut off his hair or trim his beard. At least he would not be recognizable. Not that anyone would recognize him here.

He decided that it would probably be best if he went and _borrowed_ some clothes from Jane's father. By the time they would notice something missing, he'd be long gone.

Draco, however, did not have the chance to put his plan into action because at that moment, he began to, once again, disappear.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning confused.<p>

He could not recall how he had ended up back in his bedroom. He got up and went to the bathroom, got rid of the beard, trimmed his hair short, took a long bath, and got dressed. He was greeted by his mother at the dining table.

"How was your sleep?" She asked, biting into a scone.

"Er, fine."

"You didn't come to dinner last night."

_Bollocks._

"Ah, yes about that. I am terribly sorry mother. I was exhausted. Didn't get any proper sleep in Azkaban, as you might have guessed."

Narcissa waved him. "Quite alright, dear. Now eat some breakfast."

Draco decided that it was probably best that he did not tell his mother what had happened last night. He needed to find out for himself first.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys think?


End file.
